Wolf howl
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Sada is a normal mortal who happens to be traveling with two wolves and a jewel shard. could this bring about the inu group and maybe koga? how much can one friendship last in the tie of despare? IC
1. wolf scent

**I would just like to say there will be more Kagome and Inuyasha scenes and stuff but not in chapter one. **

She worked hastily on bandaging her friends wounds. Her friends. Truly, the weren't human, nor demon. Two wolves. Mortal wolves. But she loved them just the same. It was hard, getting by all alone in feudal Japan. They weren't demons, but they were her friends. She had found one as a pup, and raised it up until this point. They other she had known since she was a child. Now they were just her friends, companions. She could never live without them by her side.

She had a red and white kimono. She had a sky blue sash and part of her top was also light blue. Her hair was brown and came a little past her ears. She had sparkling blue eyes. One jewel shard hung from her neck. Though she was only a mortal girl.

She was 16 years of age, orphaned at 12. With her two wolf companions, she was happy. One was brown, one was black. She had raised the black one since puppy hood, and the brown one was older. It had been with her since she had been orphaned. In fact they had found each other since her first day alone.

A resent fight with a lesser demon had caused her friends, and herself some minor injuries. Nothing to harsh, but still. A wound is a wound. The brown wolf had two, one on its hip and one on its chest. The black one had one, which was on its hind leg. Though it was injured its puppy like personality still kept it in a happy mood, like always. She had been hurt in her left arm and her hip. She still smiled as she saw the black wolf bounce around and try to get its older friend to play. She growled and the pup backed off. She giggled.

Koga's nose twitched. He growled. "What is it boss?" asked Ginta. Koga's wolf tribe had, sadly, grown less. It seemed now that only remained was Hakkaku, Ginta, and himself. To many battles along the way of searching for Naraku. "I smell wolf blood," he snarled. "I'll be back," he said as he ran off before either of the other two could say a word.

In a matter of moments Koga had come to an end in his trail. The two wolves noticed his presence immediately, but only after the brown wolf started to growl did the girl take notice. The black wolf, still with her puppy like personality wagged her tail, but the elderly brown one did not. She had already learned not to trust strangers. She was wiser than the young one. The girl smiled, she knew he was a demon, but she could tell he ment know harm. "Oh hush," she commanded to the brown one. With one last bare of its teeth, the wolf trotted to the girl's side and sat down. Giving Koga an evil glare.

A moment passed and nobody spoke. "Can I help you?" asked the girl wanting to break the silence. "I smelt wolf blood is all," he scuffed. "I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." "That was nice of you," said the girl who was now stroking the brown wolf's fur. The black one felt left out and jumped over next to her 'leader' and whined to be pet as well. Soon the girl was stroking both wolves at the same time. After a while Koga stepped up and left.

Night fall came and sure enough there were wolves howling in the distance. Koga listened only to find that one sounded of an older wolf, a younger one, and a human. He grunted. How could a human possibly fit in? Though she did seem to be their alpha, no doubt about it. Why did it bother him so much? Why could he not stop thinking about that human girl? Koga shook the thought away. "Stupid," he muttered.

The next day rose quickly and the scent of the human girl's wolf pack still lingered. Koga growled. This was driving him insane. The first time he had met another wolf pack just had to have a human alpha. It wasn't right. In fact he would prove it. Right now. With out word to his two friends he took off in the direction of her scent.

"Just who the hell are you!" he demanded to know. The girl stopped walking. Her two wolves were treking along her side and also halted next to her. The brown one growled again, but the black one wagged its tail. "Me? My name is Sada." She gestured toward the wolves. "The elderly one is Hisano and the pup is Sachi."

**Ok I know the first chapter was short, but I have a weekend a head of me that is calling me to my computer. By the way Sada mean "pure one" Sachi means "Bliss" and Hisano means "Open plain" Pleeeeeeease review!**


	2. meeting

**I think I forgot to mention that Sada has a sword, like everyone else. . . . . .**

"Koga who were the wolves from earlier?" "Nothin, they won't do anyone any good," he snapped back.

Kagome jumped out of the well and stretched out her arms. "I am so happy finals are over!" she smiled. "Keh," said Inuyasha as he bound down from the tree. "We have to get going Kagome, I gave you two extra days," he said. "Yes, I know and I am very grateful," she laughed. Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Well, come on," he said and Kagome climbed on his back.

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo and he lunged into her arms. "I missed you to Shippo," she said while still hugging the fox kit. "Lady Kagome you're back," smiled Miroku. "I'm so glad," added Sango who might have been sitting suspiciously close to Miroku. Kagome smiled, it seemed like everyone missed her when she left, even Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. "Can we get moving now, we've already wasted five days," he stated. "They weren't wasted, I finished all my tests!" said Kagome. "All of them?" asked Sango. "Yep," she smiled even bigger. "I'm finished!" she threw her arms up in the air. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She stopped. "I sense a jewel shard," she said, turning to Inuyasha. "Where!" he demanded to know. "It's faint, but somewhere in the east," she said, but they were already out the door.

Sada was sitting at the top of the hill on the sunny morning. After traveling most of the night, it was good to rest. Hisano had her two front legs crossed, with her head rested on them, sleeping. Sachi was running around, playing with whatever she could find, which at the moment was a mouse. Besides the occasional squeak from the mouse everything was quiet. Sada sighed.

Sachi stopped chasing the mouse, and it scurried away. Her ears pricked. Hisano stretched and stood up. "More visitors?" Hisano growled once a group approached. "Arg, I hate wolves," mumbled Inuyasha. Hisano's fur stuck up and she growled louder. She crouched down to pounce, but stopped. "Hisano!" shouted Sada. "You never change, stop your nonsense." Hisano barked once and then sat behind Sada. After a quick glance back at the other two Sachi yipped and wagged her tail and rushed over to the group.

Inuyasha growled. "Sachi act your age, now," ordered Sada. She tucked her tail between her legs and whimpered back to Sada. "Sorry about them," smiled Sada. "It's ok," said Kagome. "Keh, we should get going," said Inuyasha. "But Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed at his shirt sleeve. "_She's _the one with the shard."

"Kagome!" shouted an oh to familiar voice as a whirl wind rushed over and knocked Inuyasha off his feet. "Nice to see you too, Koga," said Kagome. "Get away from her you scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. "What are you gonna do about it!" Koga yelled back. "Looks like a reunion," whispered Sango to Miroku. He nodded.

"Maybe we should go," said Sada to Hisano. Sachi was already way ahead of them and barked back to hurry them up. "Hey you're not going anywhere!" said Inuyasha once he noticed that Sada was trying to slip away. She stopped and turned back. "I'm sorry but I really must be going. Maybe we'll meet again," she waved off. "Hey you're that girl," stated Koga. Sada turned around. "So, you're that demon?" she pouted. "You two know each other?" smirked Miroku. "We met the other day," snapped Koga. "Ya, I'm just the girl you met right? Well that's all I am to anyone, so good bye," with that she turned away and started to walk again.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "No, we need your jewel shard," said Inuyasha. Sada crossed her arms. "Why should I give it to you? Besides, it's mine and I found it," she stated. "Hand it over mortal," he growled. "If you make me, that would be stealing," she raised one eye brow at him.

"Hey you must be that wolf girl!" said Hakkaku and Ginta as they appeared. "More people?" asked Sango. "Oh hello Kagome." She smiled back. "Did you guys plan this?" asked Sada. "No," he growled. "Don't change the subject." She turned her back on him and walked away. "You can't just leave!" he said as he tried to catch her. "Inuyasha sit boy." Kagome walked over and knelt down by Inuyasha. "Can't you show some manners?"

Sada whistled and the two wolves appeared by her side, both of them growling at Inuyasha. "You want to fight!" Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out his tetsusaiga, only to be knocked down again by Koga. "No I don't want to fight, I want to leave," she stated and walked away. The wolves didn't move for a few moments, to make sure no one was going to come after them and then turned as well. Kagome shook her head. "Let me handle this Inuyasha," she whispered and took off to follow Sada.

"I think we got off to a bad start," she said when she caught up. Hisano growled, but Sada hushed her. "Look no offence, but I don't mix well with people and I'm not going to give up my jewel shard, so if there's anything else speak no," said Sada, bot even making eye contact. It took a moment for Kagome to answer. "Look why don't you travel with us?" "No good, we travel at night, and we are headed south." "What's in the south?" she asked, while almost tripping over a stone. "Another wolf pack," Sada said. "Oh," Kagome said and went silent.

"Maybe we could travel with you?" "I'm not giving you my shard." "I'm not asking you too." Sada stopped. "Why would you want to travel with me?" "Because you can't live with wolves your whole life, besides we're not in a hurry," she smiled. Sada smiled faintly back. "I guess," she mumbled. "Good," Kagome said. Sachi barked and wagged her tail. "Oh sachi," she sighed.

**Well I've got to get to school, more tonight. Please review! **


	3. Aki

**I promise after this chappie I will not add any more characters . . . . . .**

The black wolf sniffed the air and growled. "What is it Ren?" Asked Aki. He was three and strong, obviously the alpha. Mackenzie, the female black wolf who was also three and the alpha was lying down next to Aki. Mai, the young pup, no more than 8 months was in Aki's lap. She wagged her tail once her parents stirred.

Aki was a mortal girl, whose blond hair came down low enough, a few inches past her chin. Her hair's tips were purple. She had a maroon kimono and a purple sheath for her sword. She had soft red lips and blue eyes.

"I can sense another evil aura," she growled. Mai's tail stopped wagging. "We should get moving. North."

Kagome and Sada were sitting at the top of a hill. Koga and Inuyasha were bickering at the bottom and Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. Shippo, Kirara, and Sachi were chasing each other around near the others. Hisano was sitting next to Sada, watching over everyone to make sure the pup stayed out of trouble.

"Why are you heading south?" Kagome asked Sada. "I want to meet my sister. We were separated earlier, not only that but I am dying to sea what her alpha's pup looks like," Sada sighed. "Your sister is not the alpha?" "Well yes, if you mean by giving the orders and knowing what's best for her pack. But there is another alpha for the fact that she isn't wolf or demon. The only reason that I am alpha is because there is no male." Kagome nodded, even though she only partly understood.

After another moment of silence kagome spoke up. "Why do you need the jewel shard so much?" "Why do you ask so many questions? Can't you just enjoy listening to the sound of nature?" Sada asked back. "Sorry," Kagome bowed her head, upset that she had irritated her new friend. "No it's alright. I am saving the shard for my sister, she desires to be demon." Sada faintly smiled. "Why don't you?" "Well, I do but I can accept the fact that is was born mortal, where as my sister tries to change fate."

Sachi yipped as Kirara bit on her ear. After shaking her off she chased after Shippo and tugged at his tail. "Sachi is such a pup," said Sada. Kagome giggled. "That can be a good thing," she smiled. Hisano gave a short growl. Sada laughed. "Yes Hisano we all know that Sachi bugs you, but you do a fine job putting up with her," she snickered. "How did you understand her?" "Oh, over time you learn what a few things mean, and body language helps too. Did you notice when she growled her tail flicked and the fact that it was short means that she was annoyed and the only thing that annoys her is Sachi." "I'm lost, but that's cool," Kagome smiled.

After a while Koga and Inuyasha quit fighting and managed to move away from each other.

"So how do you know Sada?" smirked Miroku. "We met earlier, that's all. She doesn't even know my name," grunted Koga. "By the way what was your name?" asked Sada. "Good hearing wench, my name is Koga," he snorted. She giggled softly. "Your pup is a horrible fighter," Koga snickered. "How dare you dis my Sachi, besides you haven't seen her fight. She's better than she looks."

Sachi tumbled over her own two feet while chasing Shippo. Sada sighed. "Sacha!" she yelled. Sachi whimpered and crawled over to Sada, thinking she was in trouble. Sada knelt down and scratched her behind the ear. "Come on girl show Koga how you can really fight," Sada said with one final scratch.

Sada and sachi backed away from each other. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Koga. "This should be good," muttered Koga. Sada's body tensed and she let out one high pitched whistle, which Sachi obviously understood because she growled and stuck up her fur.

Sachi lunged for Sada, who dodged at the last moment, sending Sachi over, falling back. Missing her target by a mile. She growled again, and lunged with a bark. Sada broke the bark by kicking Sachi right in the face, cutting the bark short and sending Sachi to the ground. No one was really getting hurt, but it was still very interesting, at least for Kagome.

Finally after a few minutes of battle Sada had Sachi pinned. Both panting they sat back up and sachi playfully nipped at Sada's hand, who nipped back at her ear. Soon they were tumbling and playing while Koga rolled his eyes.

"It was better than I thought, but that pup is still weak and doesn't know any key parts of battle," said Koga while picking Sachi up by the husk. (that's the loose skin by the neck, come on guys learn something here) of the neck. She licked him on the nose and he snorted and put her back down. "Pup," he grunted and Sachi wagged her tail.

"I can help her learn, if you want. Only because I can talk to her is all," he said. "I would really appreciate that," she smiled and Koga blushed and looked away. Sachi followed koga by the heels off with a wag of a tail. Hisano walked over and laid her head down in Sada's lap. Sada gently stroked her back.

Kagome sighed and scooted closer to Inuyasha. "Keh, I hate wolves." "Oh come on Sada seemed nice. Sachi was cute and I think Hisano acts kinda like you." Inuyasha glanced over to see Hisano wagging her tail while Sada stroked her. "Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically. "Yeah," Kagome smiled and started to rub one of his ears. Reflexively he leaned closer and purred. "Yeah," Kagome giggled again.

Ren lead the group with Mackenzie at his heels. Mai was in Aki's arms as the group headed north. Soon a familiar scent came to Hisano's nose.

**Well that's all for now. Like I said no more new characters after this chapter. Ok meanings:**

**Ren- arranger**

**Mackenzie- fortunate one**

**Mai- brightness**

**Aki- fall (as in the season)**

**Please read and review! **


	4. demons

**This chapter is gonna be, well, something. . . . . . **

The first one to notice it was Ren. He stopped and sniffed the air. It hit Mackenzie next. She growled. Aki knew exactly what was going on and held Mai close to her. Mai started to growl, along with her parents, but Aki hushed her. Ren knew they weren't alone, so did Mackenzie. Aki knew there was something wrong. Very wrong.

Everything went quiet. Suddenly a wolf demon appeared. Then Aki realized it. They had been crossing threw another wolf's territory, but not just any. Demon territory.

Five other wolves appeared behind the larger one. At once you would know they were demon due to their size. The alpha had two tails and was larger than the rest.

He growled and lunged for Ren. His fangs dug into Ren's side. "Ren!" cried Aki as tears welled up in her eyes. Mackenzie barked once toward Aki and then growled at the other wolves. She was worried about her pup. Aki tightened her grip on young Mai. She had been born in a litter of three, but one they had already lost in battle and had been still-born. Mackenzie couldn't afford to loose all she had left.

The other wolves growled at Mackenzie. She snarled and attacked. It was a bloodshed. Aki winced. She couldn't just sit there and watch her family be killed. Hastily she ripped off her sleeves of her kimono and tied them together. She tied that around her neck and then put Mai in it. It resembled a back pack in a way, except Mai could stick her head out.

Aki unsheathed her sword. Two wolves were attacking Ren and three were on Mackenzie. It made her blood boil. She growled at them and ran towards Mackenzie. The wolf demons didn't seem to notice until she stabbed one right in the back. It yelped and released its grip on Mackenzie. The others backed off for a moment.

Aki kneeled down next to Mackenzie, studying her wounds. Bad. "Mother," she sobbed. Rage flashed in her eyes when she turned to the other wolves. "You hurt Mackenzie!" she screamed, knowing as demons they would understand her. "I will never forgive you!" Aki charged at the others. One wolf lunged for her and slashed at her arm. She winced from the pain, but did not retreat.

Hisano growled. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, except for the three. Wolves were nocturnal so they stayed up while the rest slept. Sachi whimpered. Sada stood up and sniffed at the air, imitated Hisano. "What is it girl?" Hisano ran out down the hill. She barked softly at the woods. Something was wrong.

Sada squinted her eyes and saw a flash of a large wolf rush by. Then another. And another. Were they all headed for a kill to eat? Hisano growled. "Something's not right." She rushed down the hill next to Hisano. They both took off in a sprint into the forest. Sachi followed, not quite understanding why they were going toward the danger.

More wolves appeared next to Ren. "We need a miracle," whispered Aki. She thrust her sword into another demon. "It's like the more we fight, more and more come."

Hisano roared and sunk her fangs into the side of a wolf over Mackenzie, who was lying in her own pool of blood. Sada slashed at another. "Aki!" she cried. "Sada!" "Who is that?" asked Aki. Sada turned. "Sachi you weren't supposed to come! You can't fight!" "Is that the Sachi you talked about?" Sada nodded with tears in her eyes when she looked at her sister. "You're covered in wounds," she sobbed. "I'll get over it Sada, you have to take Mai," she ordered.

Sada was, indeed, a good fighter, but Aki had always been better at handling things in time of despair. She gently pulled little Mai out from the bag behind her. "Sachi shouldn't be here either, I could send her back with Mai." Aki nodded.

Sachi picked Mai up by the husk of her neck. Hisano saw what they were trying to do and snarled at the wolf that blocked the path. Sachi took off in a sprint. A wolf snarled at Sachi and took off after her. "No!" cried Sada and chased behind the other wolf, and slashed her sword at its back. It turned around and snarled at her.

Sada snarled back. "Leave Sachi alone!" she said and lunged for the wolf, who also lunged. Her blade clashed with its fangs.

Mackenzie was on the edge. She didn't know how long she would last. She lifted up her head and cried one mournful howl. Aki stopped and followed what her mother did. Ren and Sada continued to fight.

Kagome woke up. She looked around, the sound of the howl still echoing in her ears. "Sada," she whispered. She leaned over to Inuyasha and shook him. He growled. "What is it wench?" The scent of blood hit his nose immediately. Koga woke up to the howl as well. "Sada?" he looked around. "What's going on?" asked Sango. Miroku woke up.

Sachi bound up the hill, as fast as she could go with her injured leg. She had twisted it wrong and now she limped over to Koga and placed Mai at his feet. She whimpered. He smelt the air and stood up. "Kagome take care of the pups!" he called back. "I need to save Sada!" "Inuyasha help him!" Kagome demanded. "Of course I am, Sada still has our jewel shard." Kagome gave him an evil glare. He stood up and followed the scent of wolf blood.

"I should help too," said Sango while grabbing her Hiraikotsu. Kagome nodded. "I shall help as well," said Miroku. "What's happening?" asked Shippo while rubbing his eyes from sleep. "Miroku I can sense I jewel shard, and not just Sada's." He nodded. Kagome picked Mai up. Sachi whimpered and limped over to Kagome. "Everything's ok Shippo," she said. He nodded.

Sada cut at another wolf's flesh. Aki sliced one down. Ren was still busy fighting the alpha. "We aren't getting anywhere!" cried Aki. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Three yellow streaks appeared in the sky and cut threw a few demons. Sada looked up to see Koga and Inuyasha. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as her boomerang killed two more wolves.

"Who are you?" Aki demanded to know. "Aki these are my friends," she pleaded to her sister. Aki wasn't keen on making friends with complete strangers like Sada was. Aki growled, but didn't refuse their help.

"Sada are you ok?" asked Hakkaku. She nodded. Ginta killed another wolf. "Who many are there?" asked inuyasha while striking at another. "They just keep appearing," said Sada while stabbing one. "Nah, there can't be more than 20 I'd say," said Aki. "Their feeding off power from the shikon jewel," Aki added. Inuyasha smiled. "Perfect."

A wolf lunged for Aki. Before Aki could react an arrow whizzed by her head and hit the wolf right in the heart. It yelped and stumbled down. "Kagome!" Sada cried merrily. "All of them have jewel shards," she said and slid down the hill next to Inuyasha. "All of them?" "But there's like 20," said Sada. "No, they just keep coming back. There's only seven."

Aki nodded. "The shards are in their backs!" A wolf took their talking to his advantage and sunk his fangs into Sada's side. She winced, but stabbed it with her sword. In the back. A shard popped out. "Sada!" cried Koga while pushing off another wolf that tried to attack her. "I'm f-fine," she stuttered. His eyes narrowed, but he understood. "Wind scar!" shouted Inuyasha. The alpha turned to flee, but was caught to late and fell.

Kagome shot another arrow and Aki stabbed another. Soon only dead carcases remained. The sun peeked over the hills. Aki dropped her sword. "Mother!" she cried and rushed over to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie was bleeding badly. She whimpered and lifted her head weakly. Aki took her sleeves off from around her neck and tied them around a few of Mackenzie's wounds. Ren limped over to his mate and licked her on the muzzle. He lied down next to her, even sitting in her own blood. "Aki I don't think that she will-" Kagome said but was cut off. "Mackenzie will live, she always does, she will live!" Aki screamed the last part and wept into her foster mother's side. Mackenzie whimpered again.

Sachi and Mai walked down slowly next to Koga. Mai sniffed the air and walked over to her mother. Sachi followed Mai. Hisano walked next to Sada, who knelt down next to her sister. "Aki, Mackenzie she's not looking to good," Sada said in a hushed voice. "I know," Aki sobbed onto her sister's shoulder.

Ren tilted his head back and sang a mournful howl. Hisano joined in next. Sachi and Mai howled to. Sada and Aki whimpered softly. "We can save her," Sada said softly as she took her jewel shard out of her kimono. Aki gasped, not knowing that Sada held such an item but nodded. Sada gently placed the shard in Mackenzie's back. "Until she get's better?" asked Aki. Sada nodded and smiled weakly. They both hugged as tears streamed down their faces.

**So sad. sniffle sniffle Please read and review! **


	5. seperation

**Hee he he**

Koga watched over Sada the entire next night. Her wounds weren't serious, but she still occasionally whimpered in her sleep.

He glanced up when Aki stood. She turned to have Ren, Mackenzie, and Mai follow her. For a moment Koga's gaze ment Aki's. Her eyes narrowed and he looked away. He knew she was leaving, for how long he wasn't sure. She didn't want to have to hurt her sister again. So she left without good byes.

Sada woke up the next day and looked around. She was silent for the most of the morning. Are you ok?" asked Kagome after a while. She nodded. "I should have known this would happen. My sister, she always does this. It's not a bad thing, it's just her way." Sada sighed.

"She doesn't flow well with strangers. This isn't the first time she has left. She'll come back. In time." She smiled slightly. "Oh."

Aki hadn't stopped walking till morning, and then she passed out. Mackenzie whimpered and lied down next to her. Aki's breathing turned slow and deep.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's that?" asked Rin. His expressionless gaze looked up. "It looks like a pathetic mortal," said Jaken. Aki stirred. Rin walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss are you ok?" she asked. Aki's eyes flickered open to see the three all staring down at her. She jumped back and drew out her sword. "Who are you?" she yelled. Ren and Mackenzie growled. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

Rin and Jaken slowly followed only to be stopped at the sound of Aki hitting the ground with a thud. Her side started to bleed again and she was out cold. "She d-died?" stuttered Rin with tears threatening to fall. Jaken walked over. "She's not dead," said Sesshomaru coldly, not even looking at her.

"She's just got bad wounds," said Jaken. Ren and Mackenzie growled again. Sesshomaru gave them one glare and they stopped. "We have to help her," said Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru does not have time for _another _mortal to deal with," huffed Jaken. "I don't want to leave her," pouted Rin. "You're such an impudent brat," argued Jaken. Ah Un walked over near Aki and sniffed at her hair with a snort.

Rin walked over and smiled at Ah Un. She tried to lift Aki up onto Ah Un's back, but failed. She tried again for a few times. "You are to weak let's just leave the girl and go!" growled Jaken. "No!" said Rin. Jaken rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru walked over and lifted her up on the dragon's back. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," smiled Rin. "Let's go," he said. Rin nodded.

"Well now you don't have a shikon shard," said Inuyasha. "Sit boy," said Kagome. She went over and knelt down by him. "Inuyasha I don't think you should bring that up right now," she whispered. He growled, but let it drop.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Koga. "Aki? I don't know. She's always everywhere, but she manages to get by. Somehow we always bump into each other every now and then," she smiled weakly. "You don't have to smile, I know it's fake," said Koga. Her smile dropped. "I know," she said teary eyed. "It's just I wish she wouldn't always do this." She sniffled once and then stopped. "I'm fine," she whispered and walked over to Hisano, who wagged her tail weakly at Sada's presence.

"She'll be fine," said Kagome to Koga. "Keh why would I care?" he said. "You do and that's good," she smiled.

"Her wounds aren't that bad," said Hakkaku to Ginta. "Yes, but she still is just human," said Ginta. He nodded. Sachi barked at Hakkaku's feet. He smiled and picked her up. Even though Sachi was a year old Hakkaku was strong enough to pick her up. She licked his nose. "It feels like our old pack," said Ginta while scratching behind her ear. Her tag wagged.

"So how long do you think Sada will stay with us?" asked Sango. "I don't know. Her sister already left. I'm guessing that if she did plan to leave she would have already," answered Miroku. "Do you trust her?" "Yes, I don't think she's a threat to use. She doesn't seem to care much about the shikon-no-tama either." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha growled. "What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "Nothin," he huffed. "It's Aki isn't it?" "Yeah so what. We helped her and then she just left," he growled. "Inuyasha you can't be as upset as Sada. How many times do you think this has happened to her?" "What are you talking about? Besides at least she has a sister or family," he said and looked away. "Inuyasha it might be just as bad for Sada as it is with you. Your hearts been broken once, how many times do you think Aki has broken Sada's heart?" "Sada is just a pushover. If she really wanted to be with her sister she would go with her."

"It's not as easy as it sounds Inuyasha. That's just how her sister is and Sada hasn't learned to accept it. She wants to, but it's hard for her. She doesn't want to be alone, sure she has her wolves, but do you think that's the same?" "Aki is just cruel. Why would she just ditch her sister, knowing that it would break her heart?" "Some people are different from others. She probably has her reasons." "We never hurt her, why doesn't she like us. She left because of _us_." "What if she used to be like Sada Inuyasha. What if she used to be that way and then someone really hurt her. She might not want to get close to other people anymore." "Even her own sister?"

"If you think about it she probably considers her sister a stranger. They were separated since they were 12, she doesn't know her sister anymore. Aki probably assumes that Sada has changed since then and she probably doesn't want to get to know her better. What if she thinks that if she learns to love her sister again then something might happen to her. It won't be as hard for her to left go if something happens to Sada if she doesn't know her."

"So she plans to live the rest of her life with out anyone else?" Kagome nodded. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm not Aki." "Of course you're not," he said. "You're almost as bad as Sada," Inuyasha said. "What's that supposed to mean?" her voice had an edge in it. "Well look around you. Everyone here used to be a stranger, someday you're just going to get hurt." "But you're not like Aki," said Kagome softly. His eyes softened. "In a way." She caught his gaze.

"No, not in a way. Inuyasha you're not like that," she whispered. "Are you?" He didn't answer. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not."

**Weeeee stuff happened and we're all happy! Pleeeeeeease read and review! **


	6. fog

**Hey more coming**

Sada stirred in the middle of the night. She woke up with a start to find Koga also awake. She looked around. "Where are Hakkaku and Ginta?" she asked. "They went off into the woods for food, why?" he asked back. "You are a fool," she huffed. He raised his brow. "You can't sense it? We are not alone."

Aki woke up with a moan. "Where am I?" She looked around. Mai wagged her tail once she noticed that Aki was awake. Mackenzie licked her nose and Ren whimpered. "Miss you finally woken!" Rin smiled. "Who are you!" Aki snapped and then clutched her side. Her sudden rise had re-opened her wound. She had many, but the largest one was a gash in her left side.

"I don't really know where we are, but you're not where you were yesterday," Rin giggled. "Oh brat we're traveling," corrected Jaken. "We're not _supposed _to be anywhere right now." "Well that doesn't make any sense Master Jaken," pouted Rin. "It means we're going to be somewhere but we haven't gotten there yet." "We've got to be somewhere." "Grrr just never mind," he said.

"Leave me alone," snarled Aki as she turned and tried to walk away. "But Miss, your wounds are bad and you're not fully healed yet," Rin protested and grabbed her hand. Aki yanked out of her grasp. "I've been threw worse. I don't need any pity help," she scowled. "Pity help?" "You're helping me because you pity me, well I don't need help from anyone thank you very much. Now leave me," said Aki. "No we're helping you because we want to help you. Please don't go Miss!"

Mai yipped to catch up with Aki. Mackenzie and Ren followed their human child. "You are being foolish mortal," said Sesshomaru coldly. "I am no fool. I care for myself, no one else," Aki snapped back. "Leave the baka alone Rin," smirked Jaken. "Baka?" Aki stopped in her tracts. In the blink of an eye she had Jaken pinned down with her sword at his neck. "Who's the baka now?" she had a death glare. "Waaa she's crazy!" screamed Jaken. Aki winced and looked at her side. She tossed Jaken aside. "Looks like luck is on your side," she smirked as she ripped a piece of her kimono off and wrapped it around her side.

"What are you talking about Sada?" Koga asked. "That wolf pack might have had friends," she scowled. Hisano and Sachi woke up once they heard her stir. Koga's eyes widened once he sniffed the air. "Their scents are gone," he said and stood up, but stopped when Sada grapped his hand. "You better not go alone. I'm not sure if a wolf did this, you might be putting yourself in danger." He jerked away. "I don't care, they're all I have left." "Then we're coming with you," Sada said with Hisano and Sachi at her heels. He growled. "You're still not healed you stay here, I can handle this." "I want to come," she insisted. He growled again. "Fine."

The air was soon filled with fog. Sada put her arm over her face. "Don't breathe the air," she ordered. He covered his mouth too. "Hisano, Sachi go back," said Koga and they understood. **(they can understand him people, come on he's a wolf isn't it obvious?) **"What is this?" he asked. "I don't know, but I've seen it before. One whiff and you're dead." ". . . . . ." "My guess is that Hakkaku and Ginta didn't know," she continued. Koga's eyes softened. "You don't think that?" he asked. She nodded. Sada froze. "We're not alone either," she whispered.

**I know it's short, but I don't feel good so nah. Pleeeeeeease read and review! **


	7. details

**I hope ya'll remember what just happened. If you don't go back and read the last two paragraphs in the last chapter. It won't take long, but it will help, so do it.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

action

Kagome moaned and woke up. She stretched and yawned. "Ug, why do I feel so weak?" she asked aloud. She opened her eyes. The camp site was covered in fog. "Miroku, Sango?" she looked around. "Inuyasha, Sada, Koga?" No reply. "Sachi, Shippo, Hisano?" She started to panic. "W-where is everybody!" "Kagome?" asked another voice. "Who is it? I'm over here!" She stood up and started to run towards the voice. But her strength failed her and her knees gave way and she went tumbling down. She skidded to a sliding halt. "Ewww mud," she complained.

"Oh wench suck it up." She smiled. She knew that voice. "Inuyasha?" she smiled. "Who do ya think?" he said as he came into sight. He jumped up and landed next to her. "Where is everybody?" she asked. "I don't know. I can't find any of their scents and it's impossible to see threw this fog." She staggered to her feet. "Ug I feel awful," she mumbled. "Wait. Then how did you find me?" He glanced around briefly. "I caught your scent a few moments ago." "That's when I woke up!" she smiled. "Does that mean the others could just be asleep?" she asked eagerly. "Doubt it. I've been wondering around this whole place. This was the only part I hadn't been to. I would have found them."

"Then we better start looking," she said and started down hill. Inuyasha caught her arm and stopped her. "No. The fog get's thinker down there. I can't feel anything here, but it is draining your energy down there." "Maybe that's why I feel so weak." "Which means if you're weak up here, you could die down there," Inuyasha growled. "Someone wants us dead," he snarled. ". . ."

"Kirara where are we?" Shippo sniffed. She hissed. "I can't see anything," he panicked. "KAGOME!"

"Miroku I don't remember coming here," said Sango while looking around. "I don't think we did," he answered. "Where is everybody Miroku?" "I don't know," he said. "Kirara?" "I can't see anything," said Miroku. "It's like the fog is getting thinker." "That's not natural."

Sada coughed a few times. "How long do we have to stay like this?" asked Koga. "Until we get out of this fog," Sada answered, her face still covered by her kimono. "Here," she said and ripped off a piece of her other arm of her kimono and tied it around his face. "I don't need I," he said. "It'll help," she answered knowing he just didn't want to look weak.

Koga sniffed. "I can't smell anyone. Do you think they're gone?" he turned to her. "No. I told you, I've seen this fog trick before. They could be miles away from us or right in front of us. They're scents haven't gone, they're just hidden. This fog is going to drain our energy from us until there's none left." "How could you possibly know all this?" he asked in a rough tone. "Remember how I told you I was an orphan?"

"We've got to get out of this fog," said Inuyasha. "That sounds like a good idea," agreed Kagome while climbing onto his back. He took off into a run and jumped over a few trees. "Damn," he said when he landed. "It goes on for miles," he growled. "This is going to take a while," sighed Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed. "Kagome, your scent is gone." "It can't be. Can it?" "Nothing is making sense," said Inuyasha. "Maybe it doesn't have to," whispered Kagome. "Maybe we're just wandering into a trap," she whispered even softer.

"We should really try to find the others," said Sango. "Oh, but my dearest Sango we are finally alone." She brought her hand up and slacked him across the face. "Now is not the time to be thinking like that!" she yelled. "Just not now?" he said with a smug grin across his face. She slapped him again. "Never! Never think like that!"

Sada knelt down and scooped up a handful of dirt in her hand. "What are you doing?" Koga asked in an annoyed tone. She growled at him. "Maybe you should just let me handle this, since I'm the only one who knows how to get us out of this mess." Koga turned his head away. "Keh, stupid girl," he muttered. Sada reached into her red kimono pocket above her blue sash. She pulled out a small purple bag tied at the top. "What's that?" he asked. "Don't smell it, it can kill your sense of smell," she warned. He looked away. She reached in and pulled out a pinch of purple powder. She mixed it in her hands with the dirt. "What are you doing?" Koga asked. "Calling a friend," she smiled. Sada threw the powder above her head and howled right when it sprinkled onto her head.

Aki woke up with a start. She looked around. "Something's not right," she whispered. Sesshomaru was wide awake leaning against a tree. Rin was sleeping with Mai on her stomach and Mackenzie as a pillow. Ren was asleep next to Aki with Jaken a few feet away. Then she heard it. A howl from her sister.

**I decied to write more. Yeah for me! Well I decided that I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 6 reviews. And if I get six reviews within one day I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow. Review! **


	8. anger

Ok I told you that if I got six reviews I would post the next chapter tomorrow, but that means today. But I can't post it because eight of you read it and only two reviewed. So I refuse to write more until Wednesday. If there are at least six reviews by Wednesday I will add, but if not I'll wait another two days.


End file.
